


Growth

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [18]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Relationship Advice, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Love prompt:Any, any/any, Love Isn’tIn which Rodney has a very public argument with Jennifer and Teyla offers him some relationship advice.





	Growth

Rodney sat out on the pier, miserable and alone. He’d just had a huge fight with Jennifer, in the middle of the Mess hall no less, and now he was wishing he still had some beer to drown his sorrows with. Unfortunately, it was still a week out from the next _Daedalus_ resupply.

When he heard someone behind him, Rodney assumed it was Sheppard. The pier was kind of their place, and sometimes he’d commiserate with Rodney about relationship stuff. But that’s not who it was.

“May I join you?” Teyla asked.

“Sure you want to be seen with me?” Rodney asked, hunching in on himself. “I’m a self-centered, condescending asshole, or didn’t you hear?”

Teyla sat next to him and let her legs dangle over the edge instead of sitting cross-legged like she usually did. “I believe everyone heard.”

“It’s not like she’s wrong,” Rodney said. “I swear I’ve been trying to do better, though! We’ve even been going to Dr. Ramesh for couples counseling.”

Rodney wasn’t a big fan of psychotherapy. That was the softest science of them all, as far as he was concerned, and he’d otherwise have nothing to do with it. But he really wanted to make things work with Jennifer. It wasn’t like he had young, intelligent, beautiful women throwing themselves at him on a regular basis.

“You must love her very much.”

“Oh. Well, I care for her, of course. A lot. I don’t know exactly how I’d quantify the level of affection on a –”

“Rodney.” Teyla put her hand on his arm. “All couples have disagreements. It is unreasonable to expect two very different people to agree on all matters.”

Rodney sighed. He appreciated the sentiment, but he didn’t think anyone argued more than he and Jennifer did. It reminded him of his parents, in the worst possible way. His whole childhood was made up of a patchwork of fights and disagreements and one knock-down drag-out argument that ended with a visit from the police.

“I’m a genius,” he said. “I should be able to figure this out. I always thought I’d be far superior at this than my parents, but it turns out I’m just the same. No matter how much I try I can’t change.”

“Perhaps it is not my place to say, but in my experience love is not about change.”

Rodney snorted. “Yeah, right. Someone _always_ has to change. Or else no-one would be together. Honestly, I don’t know why I even bother. I should just focus on the work, that’s more important anyway.”

“Life, as love, need balance,” Teyla said patiently. “A healthy relationship should enable both partners to evolve, to become better versions of themselves.”

“Right. Change.”

“Not change. There is nothing about you that needs changing, Rodney.”

Rodney gave her an incredulous look. “Have you even met me??”

He knew what people said about him. Even agreed with them most of the time. He was impatient, short-tempered, unforgiving… the list went on and on. Which was why he needed to put the effort in to keep Jennifer.

“Love is not about exposing flaws, but accepting them. I accept you as you are, Rodney. As do Ronon and John. Our flaws are part of what make us unique and complex.”

Rodney ducked his head, embarrassed. But he knew she was right. It had been a long time since he’d had people he felt he belonged with, the way he did with his team. They teased him, sure, but no more than they teased each other.

“Love is not about forcing change, but encouraging growth. And in you I have witnessed amazing growth. But not with Jennifer.”

“What do you –”

“This a private party?” Sheppard dropped down next to Rodney, jostling him with his shoulder.

“I was just leaving,” Teyla said. She pulled Rodney into the Athosian farewell – which was also a greeting, it was a versatile forehead press – and smiled at him. “Think about what we discussed. If you would like to talk more, I would be happy to sit with you.”

“Thanks,” Rodney said, and he really meant it.

“John.”

“See you later,” Sheppard replied. He watched over his shoulder as Teyla walked back toward the transporter. “What was that all about?”

“Relationship advice.”

“Better her than me,” Sheppard said jokingly. He rubbed the back of his neck like he was uncomfortable.

Rodney contemplated him for a long moment. Sheppard hated talking about feelings, and he was always reluctant to talk about Rodney’s relationship with Jennifer, and yet there he sat, ready to presumably do both. 

“Do you like me?” Rodney asked. “As a person, I mean?”

“What kind of question is that?” Sheppard protested, but his face flushed and he looked away. “Wouldn’t be here if I thought you sucked.”

Rodney thought about what Teyla had said. Change versus growth. He wanted to change for Jennifer, but only because that’s what she wanted. Maybe the growth Teyla mentioned was for the team, the steps he’d taken to improve so he could be a more productive member when they were offworld instead of having to be protected all the time.

Maybe it was for Sheppard, who made sure he came to movie nights and brought him food when he was stuck in the lab, and make Rodney want to reciprocate.

“I like you, too.”

Rodney couldn’t change, but he was ready to grow.


End file.
